Little Tokyo in the Big Apple
by LordNoir
Summary: Jake discovers that part of his training is to host a magical exchange student, but this student is hardly what Jake had in mind!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Tokyo in the Big Apple**

( Hello everyone. I'm rather excited to finally be posting this story. This is, in fact, my first ever American Dragon story. Reviews are highly welcome and hope you enjoy reading it.)

Chapter One: The Magical Exchange

" JAKE! Are you listening?!?" Lao Shi yelled as he looked to his grandson. The boy was, as usual, daydreaming yet again. However, at the sound of his grandfather's voice, the black-hair youth, Jake Long immediately snapped out of it.

" What?! Of course I'm paying attention! I'm on top of this, for real!" He defended, as usual. Lao Shi seemed to soften some at Jake's words, though not by much. The small aged man easily jumped down from the stool where he had been sitting. He approached the table where Jake sat, seeming content.

"I'm glad to see you so on top of your duties, Jake." Lao Shi said simply.

Jake smiled, confidence visible in his features." Of course I am! I'm so on top of this, you don't need to worry about anything!" This seemed to ease the small man, who nodded.

" Alright Jake, don't forget, 6:30." He said as he headed for the doorway, leaving the room. Jake gave a confuse look." 6:30.…?" He trailed off.

"6:30 at the airport." Fu dog answered as he looked up from the newspaper in the armchair against the wall.

" Airport? What does the airport have to do with my duties? That's the least magical place in the city!" Jake reasoned.

Fu dog merely sighed. " Kid, were you not paying attention to anything? Your grandpa signed your family up as a host family for the Magical Exchange Program."  
" The what?!?" Jake yelled, unable to believe it.

" Yeah, Magical Exchange. You know, some kid of magical lineage getting sent here for a year. Your grandpa thought it would be good for you to experience other magical cultures." Fu reasoned simply as he got up from the armchair.

" You mean tomorrow at 6:30, my family is going to be picking up another dragon who's going to be here for a year?" Jake asked.

" Not necessarily a dragon, any sort of lineage. Maybe a giant, troll or a fairy. You know, just anything."

The color drained from Jake's face." What?!? Fu, there is no way that my family can keep a magical student for an entire year! Have you forgotten? My dad still doesn't know magical creatures exist!"

" Don't worry. I'm sure your grandpa made sure to explain the situation with the program officials."

Once home, Jake blinked to find his mom cleaning up the guest room. She smiled once she saw him." I just heard from your grandpa, this is going to be so exciting! Jake, would you get the clean sheets from the dryer and help with the bed?"

Jake blinked." Wait, you're ok with this? What if they send us a giant or a troll? There's no way we'll be able to keep them hidden from Dad for a whole year!"

" Oh Jake, don't worry so much! This is an exciting experience. Haley's already excited about it, she's been getting the house ready for tomorrow."

As if on cue, the young girl walked up behind Jake. "Hosting an exchange student is our chance to share experiences Jake. Besides in order to be considered for exchange you have to have a high grade point average, so now you'll have someone who can help you with your homework!"

Jake's eyes narrowed at Haley before he merely moved to his room, closing the door behind him. With a sigh, he laid down on his bed, trying to imagine what horrors would be in store for him at the airport at 6:30.

Each scenario he created in his mind became worse and worse. After almost an hour pondering on it, he gave a groan.

" This is going to be horrible.." He murmured in annoyance. However, it was then that a knock came on his door, followed by the familiar voice of Haley.

" Jake! Your friends are here!"

Jake relaxed and got up." Coming!" He called.

" Jake will be down in a moment, now if you'll excuse me I need to finish with the guest room before tomorrow morning." Haley said with a smile before she left the living room. Only a few moments later, Jake walked in to find Trixie and Spud waiting for him.

" Hey Jake, are you having relatives come over or something?" Spud asked in a lazy tone, "Because, if you are then you have to invite us over for dinner. Fu dog told us what happened the last time you and your family got together."

Jake shook his head. " It's not family, my grandpa signed us up to host a magical exchange student, and we have to go pick him up tomorrow morning at the airport."

" Magical Exchange? You mean they actually send magical kids to other countries?" Trixie asked. Spud blinked, but smiled.

" Is it a merperson? That would be the ultimate exchange student!" Spud exclaimed. Jake blinked, thinking it over.

" I guess a merperson wouldn't be too bad, but we don't know what we're getting." He explained.

Trixie smiled. " Jake, you gotta let us come with you to the airport!"

" What? No way!" Jake said, " For all we know, we could end up with a troll or a giant and I have to make sure my Dad doesn't realize they're magical."

" No sweat, Jake. We've been keeping the fact that you're a dragon a secret from your Dad, we can handle this too!" Trixie reasoned. Spud nodded.

" Please? I want to be with you to greet your mer-brother!" Spud explained.

Finally, Jake gave in." Ok, ok. You guys can go, just promise me you'll keep quiet about it." Trixie and Spud gave each other high fives. Now all they had to do was wait until 6:30.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohaiyo to Little Tokyo

" Oh! Look Jake, isn't she just the cutest little exchange student ever?" Haley Said with a smile.

Jake easily spotted whom Haley had pointed out. After all, how hard was it to miss a girl who was twenty feet tall?

BUZZ!

Jake nearly fell out of bed at the sound of the alarm clock. With a mere groan, he looked at the time. 5:45 am.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream!" He said with a sigh.

However, the door opened as his mom looked in.

" Oh, good, you're up. Your grandfather came by last night with some information, so you'd better get dressed and get ready. We're leaving for the airport in twenty minutes."

Jake's eyes widened." TWENTY MINUTES!?!"

----------------------------------------------

Jake groaned as he stood in the airport. It was surprisingly busy.

" You know, the food here actually isn't too bad." Spud reasoned simply.

" Too bad? It's gross!" Trixie explained.

Jake merely sighed, glancing to a clock." Ok, 6:28. Just two more minutes to go.."

After what seemed like ages of worrying for Jake, relaxation hit as he spotted a normal sized airplane landing. His parents were the first to stand at the arrival gate.

" Alright, now according to this note, we're looking for Fujiwara Michiyo. Black hair and brown eyes, shouldn't be too difficult to find." Mrs. Long explained.

"Fujiwara? That's the weirdest name I've ever heard of. I bet he had it rough in elementary school with a name like that." Jake reasoned.

Once the gate opened, Jake frowned, watching each person pass by. So far, everything seemed completely normal, but that didn't mean that this exchange student wasn't still a troll or fairy.

After five minutes the entire area was pretty much empty, and still no sign of the student.

" Well, that's odd, maybe a flight got delayed or something." Mr. Long reasoned.

" Or maybe he decided not to come." Jake said somewhat hopefully.

" OH! Sorry I was late!"

Jake turned, shocked to see not the boy he was expecting, but instead a girl. She stood about five feet and four inches tall, long straight black hair, soft brown eyes. She was the definite opposite of the ugly giant he had imagined her to be.

"I'm Michiyo Fujiwara.. you must be the Long family, yes?" She asked.

" Yes!" Jake said quickly.

Trixie blinked, confused by Jake's reaction. "Uh, Jake? Are you ok?"

" I know that look! Look away from her eyes!" Spud said quickly.

" What?" Jake said, confused." No, no I'm not hypnotized!" He assured them." I mean, I just wasn't expecting her to be.."

" Able to look normal?" Trixie reasoned.

Jake nodded." Well.. yeah.."

" She's no mermaid." Spud reasoned. " But I guess that's best for you, though. Your dad probably wouldn't like the whole sea-life in the bathroom thing anyway."

Trixie merely shook her head at Spud's words, then looked to Jake." So, what is she anyway?"

Jake shrugged." I'm not sure, but as long as she's not a giant or a troll, I'm not complaining."

Mrs. Long smiled." We're so happy to be able to be your host family Michiyo!" She exclaimed." Here, let's go and get your luggage!"

As everyone began to head to the baggage claim, Jake sighed, looking around.

" I guess I never really had anything to worry about after all." He reasoned." This magical exchange thing isn't going to be hard at all."

Trixie nodded." Yeah, she doesn't seem so bad. Besides, your family seems to like her already."

Jake nodded." Yeah, this part of my training is going to piece a piece of cake."

However, as they left the arrival gate, there came another passenger in a dark cloak whom watched them leave." Silly little Onmyoji, did you really think that you could hide from me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fu and the Onmyoji

Jake sighed in relief as the school bell rang. Today's history pop quiz had been a real nightmare, and because of the worry about Michiyo, he had forgotten to study. Carefully he glanced back to her as she approached the front desk, setting down her paper. Jake couldn't help but think she looked cute in mini-skirt, even if she wore black leggings underneath." Hey, Michiyo. We need to go to my grandpa's shop now, ok?" Jake asked.

Michiyo nodded with a smile," Alright."

However, getting her out of the school was easier said than done. On the way out, she was constantly exploring, amazed by it all.

" There is no cleaning after class?" She asked.

" Why would we clean the school? If we did that, what would the janitors do?" Jake reasoned.

This caused Michiyo to tilt her head, confused.

" What is a janitor?"

After a difficult explanation, the two finally left the school. However, Michiyo's curiosity extended to the city as well. Jake had never been so happy to get to the small electronics shop.

" Gramps, I'm here!" Jake called into the store.

Michiyo blinked, confused as she looked around the store. Jake frowned, afraid that perhaps he'd have to explain these things to her as well.

"Hey kid, how's thing go-" Fu cut himself off at the sight of Michiyo." Oho! Well hello there!"

Michiyo seemed unphased at the sight. With a smile, she gave a standing bow towards Fu.

" You must be the protector of the Long family, yes?" She asked.

" I don't know about him being a protector." Jake said.

"Your grandpa is on his toes lately. Apparently some ghosts have been causing some trouble uptown." Fu admitted," And of course I'm the protector. How many times have I saved your tail?"

Jake merely shook his head," Alright, so ghosts? No problem! DRAGON UP!"

The transformation was instant. Michiyo's eyes widened, amazed by the sight.

" You'd better take her with you, Jake." Fu explained.

" What?! Fu, she's constantly having to stop and see things, she's just gonna slow me down!" He reasoned.

Michiyo blinked, shocked. She then frowned, eyes narrowed at Jake." You think I am slow!?"

" Oh boy, hit the deck!" Fu yelled as he hid behind the counter.

Michiyo's eyes began to glow a bright blue, and without warning silvery corpses seemed to appear around her.

"No one insults a Fujiwara, not while the dead still remain!" She yelled in anger, leaving with her ghostly entourage following.

Jake's eyes widened, shocked." What just happened here..?"

" You let an all-powerful Onmyoji lose in New York!"


End file.
